Wax Feathers
by Inwe Tasartir
Summary: Everyone has to begin somewhere...rnChapter One done...
1. Prolouge

**Wax Feathers** (Temporary title)

A/N: I know! I know! I shouldn't start another fanfiction when I haven't even updated my other one! I'm sorry! So terribly sorry! But I was sitting in class…bored out of my mind….when BEHOLD :choir 'ahh'ing: an idea came to my wee little brain! I wrote it down and I was planning on working on it AFTER I finished the fifth chapter of _'Shadows of Me'_ (honestly!) but the incessant droning of my history teacher FORCED (well maybe not forced) me to write the first chapter! Then to top it all off I had a THREE mod study right after! THREE! That's…more than an hour! (Can't do math any more…each mod is 25 minutes…HA 75 minutes:-P) So I wrote the first few chapters on paper and wrote another chapter for _'Shadows of Me.' _So see it all works out great! I started on a new story AND wrote another chapter…:deep breath: So here it is! Geez… and I complain about my history teacher… HYPOCRITE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original plot, only my pathetic excuse for one… and I don't own Riddick (dammit) or Jack/Kyra (whoever the hell she wants to be called, Jack first..then Kyra…) or Lord Vakko (dammit…).

**Prologue:**

"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose."

Dr. Seuss

Choices—a necessary part of everyday life. Everyone makes them on a daily basis. But it seems that every choice I make gets me into a whole shit-load of trouble.

First, I made the choice to leave home (for good reasons I might add) which brought me to the consequent Hunter-Gratzner crash. Then, I made the choice to put absolute trust in one man, my idol, my savior, the one who held my life in his rough, calloused hands. The one who would us in a heartbeat if we became a liability. Bastard left me with the Holy Man first chance he got. Finally, I decided to go after him too blinded my childish idolatry and stupidity.

You've heard his story, the Chronicles of the infamous Richard B. Riddick. The tale of the convict, the man, the idol, the enemy, the hero, the king.

This is my story—the story of Audrey Danielson. My account of my journey as I become Jack B. Badd and ultimately Kyra…Yeah, this is my story. I just hope you're all ready.


	2. Chapter One

Wax Feathers (Temp. Title)

Chapter One:

'There are friends we can't imagine living without. People who are like sisters or brothers to us.' Jack was one of them for me. We did everything together, hell we were even born within a week of each other.

Jack and I were always friends, our families were neighbors and our mothers old high school buddies.

My mother always told me that we were made for each other, that when we grew up we would start seeing each other as romantic figures rather than friends. She said that we both picked up where the other left off, while I was emotional, Jack was strong, and that we knew everything about each other. (We were nine at the time, so imagine our reactions to this…)

I was eleven when Jack was killed, but I still remember everything like it was just yesterday….

"Audrey! Rey! Come look at this!" I remember Jack calling me into the backyard when we were ten.

"Look at what Jack?" I said not even looking up from the book I happened to be reading.

"Will you please just come out here, Audrey please?" I sighed and got up, putting the bookmark in the book.

"Fine! But this better be good Murphy!" I walked toward the door and swung it open gasping as I looked out. The sun was setting, brilliant colors of orange, red, gold, and pink filling the sky. I ran down the three steps of my porch and stood next to Jack.

"I can't believe I forgot that sunset was today." Jack sat down on a blanket that he had brought out and pulled me down with him as he chuckled. We lived on a small planet. Sunne, that spun on its axis only once a year so that half was the world was light and half was dark. (A/N: I'm not a scientist so let's just all pretend okay?)

"You always do Danielson… I bet you anything that the darkness would come and go every year and you wouldn't you know it cause your face in always in a book."

"Are you suggesting that I'm a bookworm?" I said not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm not suggesting it Danielson, I'm stating the obvious." He said, pulling my head down to his shoulder.

"Hmm… you think you know me so well Murphy…" All he did was chuckle, making my head bob up and down.

Jack and I sat there even after the sun had set just talking about the things going on around us before our mothers called us in for dinner and bed.

The next 'morning' I woke up to darkness and Jack's face illuminated by a candle.

"What time is it? And what the hell are you doing in my room Jack?"

"What a way to greet you best friend… it's eleven o' clock Danielson. You overslept…"

"If I overslept, why didn't you just wake me up instead of staring at me?" I asked in a groggy voice, turning over to face the wall.

"What do ya mean! I just got here! I was just about to lean over and wake ya up!"

I groaned and got up. "You talk too much Murphy…Now get out so I can get dressed."

"What do you care Audrey? I've already seen you naked."

"We were a few months old at the time so I hardly think that you remember." I said pushing him toward the door.

"I dunno Danielson… I have a pretty good memory and mmm you looked fine."

"You are sick Murphy."

"What can I say? I have you for a friend."

"Get out."

"Dress nice…"

"OUT!"


End file.
